


Stolen Moments

by FireOpal (Sandel)



Series: Changing Times [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/F, One Shot, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandel/pseuds/FireOpal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>It’s only in front of each other that they can ever show weakness now, this ‘New Trio’. But they share joy, too.</p>
  <p>---</p>
  <p>Written for the <span class="u">Every Word Counts Challenge</span> over at the Harry Potter Fanfiction Forum</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>  Banner by beyond the rain at The Dark Arts forums.

The other students call them ‘the New Trio’; Ginny, Luna and Neville. They flock around them, look up to them as leaders. Every girl wants to be close to Neville, and even Luna gets her fair share of amorous attention. Ginny, however, is untouchable. She’s the Hero’s Girl, and her role is to wait for Harry to return victorious.   
  
No one has any doubts that he  _will_ return. No one but Ginny.  _If_ he returns she will be there, but she knows that being a hero means being  _in harm’s way_. She loves him for it, but she is lonely.

* * *

It’s only in front of each other that they can ever show weakness now, this ‘New Trio’. But they share joy, too.  
  
Ginny and Luna have lured the Carrows away from where Neville writes slogans on the wall, and snuck into the Room of Requirement to celebrate. They are singing, jumping, screaming, dancing, hugging…  
  
Then, they are suddenly very still. They are so very close now, panting, noses almost touching. Luna brings a hand to Ginny’s face, strokes her cheek. Fiery brown eyes meet dreamy blue. Luna stands on tip toe. Ginny leans forward. The kiss is soft, almost chaste.

* * *

The New Trio sits together on the Hogwarts Express, going home for Christmas. Ginny and Luna hold hands. Two friends taking comfort in each other, nothing more.   
  
Three hours earlier they braved the Nargles to kiss beneath the mistletoe.  
  
Then the train stops, the compartment goes dark. Ginny squeezes Luna’s hand, remembering the Dementors on the train their second year. But this time it’s Death Eater’s that climb on, not Dementors. Soon they are everywhere, and Luna is jerked from Ginny’s arms, dragged off the train.  
  
The whole break a single thought repeats dully in Ginny’s head.  
  
_Luna was taken._

* * *

Since Easter Ginny lives at Aunt Muriel’s, because Ron revealed himself helping to free Luna. It’s almost worth it.  
  
Luna finds a way to communicate with the Dumbledore’s Army galleons. Neville promises to tell them when the true fighting begins. He lives in the Room of Requirement now.  
  
At night, Ginny imagines herself and Luna living there too. She dreams awake of secret missions in the day and secret touches in the night. Of slow, tentative explorations of soft bodies, of waking with Luna’s hair in her face.  
  
Maybe this might still be. If the unthinkable happens. If Harry dies.

* * *

Harry dies, but then he lives again, the Master of Death. He kills Tom. Ginny can breathe freely for the first time since age eleven.  
  
Afterwards, Harry disappears with Ron and Hermione. It doesn’t matter. Ginny will have hours, days and years with him.  
  
Ginny goes out to the lake. Suddenly Luna is there, stroking her cheek.  
  
Their last kiss is even chaster than the first. It’s wetter too, from Ginny’s tears.  
  
Luna says, “Don’t be sad. We’ll always be friends.”  
  
They hold hands as they walk back to the castle.  
  
_Two friends taking comfort in each other, nothing more._


End file.
